


The Day We Became Monsters

by pandabaozi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Fantasy, Gen, Human Names, Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabaozi/pseuds/pandabaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hated and feared for being born with a curse known as 'The Gift,' the paths of three underworld organizations cross as the city that once protected them slowly crumbles. One searches desperately for something they've lost. Another struggles to protect what they've found. The last fights tirelessly for the only thing they have left. [Co-written with danshikoi on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness, that’s how it always starts.  
  
Then, unbearable and indescribable noises fill the air.  
  
The piercing wetness of pouring rain.  
  
The biting cold.  
  
Chaos.  
  
A child’s cry echoes audibly as a paralyzing fear overwhelms his senses.  
  
Two horrid sounds followed by the din of screams and panic.  
  
The hazy vision of a wall made from fire, crowned with smoke, reeking with the stench of terror.  
  
The image becomes clearer as everything suddenly halts in a deathly silence.  
  
A pair of wide, frightened gold eyes stare blankly into his own, frozen forever, stained with a stream of tears.  
  
A soft, kind, yet sad voice calls from behind as a warm hand grips his right; the figure before him lies broken, a near mirror image of himself. A flood of questions invade his mind as confusion and horror collide together and become one.  
  
There is a brief calm in the middle of the chaos, as he tightly squeezes the cold, small hand in his left. A mixture of sadness and dread begins to course through his veins, but a gentle tug on his right hand causes the grip of his left to weaken, and slowly, the cold, small hand he once held falls lifelessly to the ground.  
  
The world becomes blurry, the taste of salt stinging his lips, and then...  
  
Then everything fades into darkness once again.

 

* * *

 

“Please don’t forget to write up a short two-page summary on the assigned chapters,” the professor reminded them, his large eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Papers will not be collected until before the final exam, however, there will be a peer driven discussion in next week’s class and I will be keeping track of participation.”  
  
A chorus of zombie-like moans echoed throughout the lecture all as more than a few students rolled their eyes.  
  
Hou Fai grimaced as he bookmarked the beginning and end of his required reading, hoping he’d be able to get the general idea through a quick skim. By the looks of the class, he guessed that less than half would even bother opening the heavy novel, much less actually read it. After adjusting his glasses, Hou Fai packed up his things and left the lecture hall, giving his professor a polite nod. The gesture went unnoticed however, as the man seemed to be in the middle of making a phone call.  
  
Like always, the campus grounds were a deafening sea of students, some walking briskly to their next class while others loitered around benches and ash trays, complaining about life’s daily annoyances to anyone who cared to listen. Hou Fai did his best to weave through the bodies, trying to reach the central plaza for a quick snack before his day’s errands.  
  
The university’s main plaza was a large, open air food court, dotted with small stalls, plenty of seating, and shade. A large fountain decorated with cherubs and lions stood at its center; campus rumors claimed that drinking water from a ‘pissing angel’ before final exams would ensure a perfect score. Thankfully, Hou Fai had been doing just fine without having to sip any filthy recirculated water; however he’d be lying if he said he was never tempted. After looking around to see if there were any new places to eat, Hou Fai ultimately ended up falling in line for his usual café.  
  
He noticed a small group of girls gathered near the fountain, gasps and applause erupting every few moments. Hou Fai, blessed with a height most could only dream of, looked over the crowd curiously as he stood in line, spotting a young man chatting excitedly with onlookers before reaching to a small, empty bowler hat.  
  
“I said **_next!_** ”  
  
Startled, Hou Fai quickly walked to the front of the line, closing an empty gap that was previously occupied by three people. The girls by the fountain squealed and clapped just as he reached the counter, triggering a heavy sigh from the café’s cashier, who looked to be a student himself.  
  
“Geez, is that guy back again?”  
  
“Which guy?” Hou Fai asked. “Ah, I’ll have a hot jasmine tea and one cherry tart, please.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, sure thing,” the cashier said dismissively, grabbing the pastry from the display and moving back to make the drink. “Lately some weird Romanian dude’s been putting on little magic shows by the fountain hoping people will toss him some tips or gas money or something. I’m pretty sure the shit he’s pulling isn’t allowed, but as long as he keeps pulling in customers, I guess I can’t complain too much. He’s pretty annoying though.”  
  
“Well he seems quite popular with a certain clientele,” Hou Fai grinned, handing over his money in exchange for the order. The cashier smirked.  
  
“Ladies love magic tricks, what can I say?”  
  
“’Thank you’ would be a good start.”  
  
“...Yeah, I ain’t that desperate for customers.”  
  
Hou Fai chuckled and took his change, leaving the coins as a tip.  
  
“Thank you,” he nodded, taking a bite from his pastry before making his way to his next destination.

\--

Located to the far south of the campus, near a large parking structure, was the campus bookstore, a two story building housing every book any student could possibly need for their classes. Barring the usual groans and moans about inflated pricing, the store was generally well liked for the simple fact that it was always well stocked and offered frequent deals throughout the school year. Hou Fai had already bought all his required reading during the winter recess (you just couldn’t beat online pricing), so his visit to the bookstore was rooted in more personal affairs.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the store, Hou Fai was greeted with a winding line of impatient students, all seemingly carrying their weight in books. He stepped lightly through the crowd, excusing himself when necessary. After a bit of clever maneuvering and needless apologizing, he was finally able to reach the main part of the store, where books for every subject the university offered were lined neatly on shelves that stretched towards the ceiling. Hou Fai leisurely walked past the aisles, peeking into each one expectantly. A few browsing students were (understandably) a bit unnerved at his odd behavior.  
  
Finally, he spotted his target near the back of the history section. Her name was Suong Nguyen, a recent graduate of the university who now worked at the campus bookstore while patiently waiting for her first ‘real’ job. Suong’s face was hidden behind the tower of teetering books she was struggling to carry; however, Hou Fai instantly recognized the green ribbon securing her long ponytail. He adjusted the strap on his messenger bag before quickly moving to help.  
  
“Busy day, Suong?” he smiled, taking a little more than half her stack.  
  
The young Vietnamese woman turned a faint shade of pink before regarding the bespectacled student coolly, only giving a slight nod to thank him for lightening her load.  
  
“Well, I can’t complain; out loud, at least,” she sighed, carefully sorting the books back into their proper shelves. “Someone had the brilliant idea of hosting a half off sale on the whole store for the first week of the semester. Of course, said genius is on holiday this week, which leaves lucky me to deal with…” Suong stifled another sigh and simply gestured to her surroundings.  
  
“Well, if you ever need an extra hand or two, I’d be happy to help you after my classes.”  
  
“You’re too kind, Hou Fai.”  
  
“It’s no problem, Suong.”  
  
“No really, you’re far too kind. Spend more time with Wang and unlearn some manners.”  
  
“Need I remind you that I already live with him?”  
  
“Well, you aren’t doing a very good job at letting him influence you then.”  
  
She straightened up and took the books Hou Fai had helped her carry, bringing them to another aisle before repeating the sorting process. Suong glanced back at him expectantly, waiting for him to change the subject. Surely he hadn’t just dropped in to see how she was handling her first full shift as a bookstore clerk?  
  
“So,” she said finally, after several minutes of watching him simply smiling pleasantly at her. “Was there a reason you’ve come here to chat during the busiest time of the school year? I can’t be that interesting to talk to, can I?”  
  
“It can wait until you’ve finished,” he assured her, though admittedly, he was starting to get a little impatient. “Unless you think that won’t be anytime soon?”  
  
“My shift isn’t over for another five hours,” she said flatly.  
  
“Ah, in that case,” Hou Fai chuckled, adjusting his glasses. “Yao would like to hold a meeting at his main restaurant after closing tonight. As far as I know, it will just be you and I…however, you know how Mr. Honda enjoys dropping in unannounced.”  
  
“I think it’s more, he’s in the room the whole time and we just never notice him until he speaks,” Suong thought out loud, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “Regardless of his presence, you can tell Wang that I will be available to attend. …You wouldn’t have any idea what this meeting will be about, would you?” she added, tilting her head slightly.  
  
“If I had to chance a guess, I’d expect it to be our usual topic.”  
  
“Then I hope he’s actually put forth some effort in taking our work schedules into consideration.”  
  
“Doubtful,” Hou Fai said, shaking his head. “But there isn’t any harm in continuing to hope.”  
  
“I just don’t know how many more times I can call out sick before my manager insists on checking me into the ICU,” she muttered irritably. “That is, if he doesn’t just fire me.”  
“Perhaps he can be a future discussion topic?”  
  
Suong hid a smile and gave the tall man an amused look before pushing her cart towards another pile of abandoned books waiting to be returned to their rightful order.  
  
“My pockets aren’t that deep.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur Kirkland looked down at his phone; it one of the latest models released to the public, loaded with all the newest technology and features anyone could ever need (until the next upgrade came, of course). However, he only used it once in a while to browse through some obvious clickbait articles, text the occasional acquaintance a bland birthday greeting, and of course, to receive calls.  
  
Very, very important calls.  
  
Many wouldn't guess that the scruffy-looking English professor had anything that even resembled a life, much less a flourishing not-so-legal business, beyond the campus walls. The way he held himself while he conducted his lectures made it hard to think of him as anything else than the professor of a dull subject who just happened to be very easy on the eyes. However, the last call hadn't been a work request from a new client, it had been for something even more important... something regarding the youngest of his children: Leon.  
  
Arthur sighed and stared at the number displayed on the screen; he had just been told Leon was feeling unwell and looked completely exhausted, so he had been allowed to go home early.  
  
He gathered his papers and belongings, placing them neatly inside his old-looking portfolio before pulling on his jacket. It was made of brown wool and polyester with green velvet patches sewn onto the elbows; a classic. After double checking the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he grabbed his car keys and left to pick up Leon.

\--

West Bridge was the kind of high school that didn't have much to offer when it came to being interesting. It was good in terms of academics, yet it wasn't as big as others in the area, and many of the students even considered the buildings to be dull; it looked just like any typical three story with plain brown walls and the occasional window. At least they had a gym, which lay on the opposite end of a nicely maintained field, though it wasn’t used as much as it was supposed to; perhaps that's why everything looked so peculiarly in order. Even the cafeteria was boring; students were usually hard pressed when it came to picking out anything decent for lunch, but that was more likely due to the city’s budget cuts more than anything.  
  
Such a drab school wouldn't seem to be the sort of place for an upper class student to attend; however, the plain, unassuming facade was one of the main reasons Arthur had chosen to send his sons there.  
  
Leon was waiting alone on a stone bench, his back pressed against the brick wall behind him. An oversized black hoodie with bright blue lining hid the teen's slim frame, and Arthur's worries were eased a touch upon seeing that, despite feeling unwell, he was at least warm.  
  
A large set of headphones were placed over his ears and as usual, Leon seemed completely oblivious to the world around him, his head nodding to the music. He glanced up as Arthur approached and quickly grabbed his backpack before heading towards the car and opening the door to the front seat.  
  
“How are you feeling?” the blond asked, watching him closely; he did look a little paler than usual.  
  
“A little better, but mostly not. Thanks for picking me up,” Leon said, buckling his seatbelt and lying back into the seat. “Did you have to cancel any classes?”  
  
“Just the evening one.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Arthur said, shaking his head and pulling out from the school’s driveway. “Hardly anyone ever shows up; the three that do can just get their assignments online.” He glanced back at Leon, “Do you need any medicine before we go home? We can stop by the drug store for a bit if you’d like.”  
  
“I’ll probably fine with some aspirin and a nap, to be honest,” Leon mumbled, his eyes closed.  
  
“Are you sure you’re not running a fever?”  
  
“I don’t think so? The school nurse didn’t say anything.”  
  
Leon shot up in his seat as the car abruptly swerved the left, his vision suddenly obscured by the Englishman’s palm pressing against his face. His skin seemed to prickle with energy, though most of it was centered on his now very pink cheeks.  
  
“ _ **DAD!**_ ”  
  
“You feel warm,” Arthur insisted, brushing back Leon’s dark hair and placing his hand over the teen’s forehead. “School nurses aren’t really nurses poppet, you shouldn’t believe everything they say; the most they’re qualified for is giving you a plaster and lolly. We’re stopping for a cold compress and some medicine.”  
  
“Both hands on the wheel!”  
  
“And I’ll make you some chicken soup,” the blond added firmly. “I found a new recipe online.”  
  
“Okay cool, but you’re seriously about to kill someone and you can’t cook for me in jail,” Leon said dully, pointing at an old woman hobbling down the crosswalk, completely unaware that she was about to be mowed down.  
  
Arthur looked back to the road and immediately slammed on his brakes, causing the car to screech to a sudden halt. Both he and Leon lurched forward, their seatbelts the only things keeping their foreheads from smacking against the dashboard. The blond watched the elderly woman inch by safely, still blissfully oblivious. He glanced towards his son only to be met with a pair of very judgmental golden eyes staring back at him.  
  
“…Be quiet.”  
  
“Uh huh.”

 

* * *

 

That night the stars were clearly visible, twinkling brightly even amongst the crowded city’s lights. The street was only illuminated by two dying street lamps, flickering every few minutes as they struggled not to break. A black and white "CLOSED" sign was displayed inside the windowsill of a small restaurant; the blinking neon words, “PANDA TO-GO” buzzed faintly on the building’s store front. The sketchy atmosphere, however, had its purpose.  
  
Behind the walls of the inviting, yet garish facade of the restaurant, the nightly cleanup had just ended. The wait staff had all finally left for the day, leaving freshly wiped tables and stacked chairs pushed neatly against the walls. Yao Wang was waiting in his office, located on the right side of the main dining area; a pile of papers and bills lay on his desk waiting to be reviewed, but that wouldn't be happening any time soon as Yao had no time for it. Perhaps having an actual assistant to take care of that sort of stuff would be nice; he would have to think about it later.  
  
“…They’re late.”  
  
He stifled a yawn, beads of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Yao looked towards the clock on the wall with a pout and started balancing a pen on his upper lip, trying to beat a record only he could remember. He only hoped his guests wouldn’t choose that particular moment to finally walk in; there was no way he’d be able to live down that kind of embarrasm-  
  
"...What are you doing?" A soft, feminine voice said from somewhere above him.  
  
Yao’s heart skipped a beat when he realized he was no longer alone, the pen clattering loudly as it fell back onto his desk.  
  
“Suong!” he gasped, pressing his right hand to his chest "I've told you not to do that!"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything," she said calmly as she took a seat.  
  
Yao glared for a moment, but knew he couldn't really do anything. It wasn’t as if she was lying; moving without a sound was just something she seemed to do naturally.  
  
That was why she was so important.  
  
Just then, a jingle of bells near the back signaled that someone else had decided to join. Hou Fai quietly locked the door and glanced around before walking confidently towards Yao’s office, adjusting his glasses just before entering.  
  
"Finally!" Yao's blurted out in exasperation. "What in the world took you so long!? The house is just one street over! "  
  
Hou Fai glanced at the clock; it was 10 minutes past the time they were set to meet.  
  
"Just finishing up an English assignment."  
  
Yao rolled his eyes, his lip curling slightly upon mention of the loathed subject.  
  
With all expected persons finally accounted for, he began the meeting.  
  
“Well, to start things off, I hope everyone’s doing well tonight!” the eldest beamed, his sincere smile making the room feel a little less awkward. “My day was pretty nice! We launched a new menu item – it was one of my grandfather’s most well-loved recipes. Of course, I had to strip it of all spice, soul, and flavor to make it more palatable to all the tasteless white devils crawling into my restaurant, but at least the name’s the same, right? …Sort of.”  
  
“Sir, I hope you don’t use that sort of language around your customers,” Suong commented with a small frown.  
  
“Oh no, of course not,” Yao said reassuringly. “It’s their lack of refined palettes that rakes in all the money! I mean, all I need to do is cover fried chicken in corn syrup and they’ll give me five dollars for it! Westerners are amazing.”  
  
Hou Fai chuckled a bit at Suong’s mortified expression. He didn’t quite know whether she was alarmed at Yao’s lack of respect for his customers, or the fact that people actually ate chicken covered in corn syrup.  
  
“What about you Suong? Have you found a job yet?”  
  
“I-I…!” she stammered, turning pink. “I’m looking! I’ve got a job at the campus bookstore while I search... Plus, isn’t what we do a kind of job…it should count.”  
  
“It would if we had clients every day,” Yao grumbled. “And I’d like to see you put any of this on a résumé.”  
  
“Speaking of clients; am I right in assuming that’s why you’ve called us in?” Hou Fai asked, hoping that changing the subject would spare Suong of any further embarrassment.  
  
“Of course it is; why else would I bother bringing in Suong?” Yao rudely replied. “I was just hoping to catch up with everyone before we started talking about this request.”  
  
“Sir, please,” the lone woman sighed, “it’s nearly midnight. Forgive my impatience, but I would like to hear about the assignment before we get into any more small talk.”  
  
“I agree with Suong,” Hou Fai nodded. “If it isn’t too much trouble, mister.”  
  
Yao pursed his lips, his cheeks puffing out. For a man in his mid-thirties, he acted rather childish.  
  
“Well fine, since you two are so eager,” he said finally, flipping through a black notebook. Yao took a red pen from his pocket and drew a circle near the top of the page he’d stopped on; he brought out a photo from his back pocket and placed it onto the book before turning both towards Hou Fai and Suong. “I’m sure you both recognize this man.”  
  
“That’s…” Suong began, eyes widening. “He’s a senator, isn’t he?”  
  
“And the current head of the Gifted Human Protections Office, correct?” Hou Fai continued, skimming over the notes scribbled on the page. “He’s our next client?”  
  
Yao shook his head.  
  
“He is our next target.”  
  
Both Suong and Hou Fai paled, exchanging glances before turning back to Yao, noticeably disturbed.  
  
“Sir, you can’t be serious! After all he’s done to protect us!”  
  
“With all due respect, I don’t think you’ve completely thought this through,” Hou Fai said calmly, though his hands were balled into fists. “If we were to carry out this request, our safety in this city is no longer guaranteed. For all we know, his replacement will make our conditions publicly known; it’s been a hot topic in recent political debates.”  
  
“This city will be end up just like all the rest,” Suong protested, on the brink of tears. “We’ll be targeted, ostracized, branded as monsters and locked up!”  
  
“Societal consequences aside, his estate is sure to be protected with every security measure imaginable. This may as well be a suicide mission. Had you even considered asking for our opinions prior to accepting this request?”  
  
Yao shot Hou Fai a cold glare, signaling that he had crossed a line. The taller man bit his tongue and avoided Yao’s eyes. Suong pressed her lips together as well, lest more words found their way out. She looked back to the notebook lying silently on Yao’s desk, her mind still frantically trying to make sense of what they were now expected to do.  
  
“See, this is why I wanted to start off asking how everyone’s day was,” Yao sighed. “And to answer your question, Hou Fai, as the head of Zhu Sha, I didn’t think I needed any input from either of you. However, the next time an important client approaches me with a request, I’ll be sure to tell them to hold on so I can consult with my subordinates.”  
  
Hou Fai bowed his head, muttering a half-hearted apology under his breath. He should have known better than to be shocked at Yao’s lack of common sense when a large enough wad of bills was being held under his nose.  
  
“…Besides,” Yao mumbled, more to himself than the others. “They offered me something I couldn’t pass on.”  
  
“What in the world could they have offered you that is worth more than our safety?” Suong asked incredulously. “And not only us, but the safety of everyone like us in the city!”  
  
Yao turned to Hou Fai and held his gaze, as if daring him to look away again.  
  
“…They know where he is, Hou Fai,” he said shakily.  
  
“Where…’he’? Who do you…?” Hou Fai looked back in confusion before his expression slowly changed into that of realization. “…What? Are you sure?”  
  
“Our target has had regular dealings with information gatherers at the Cheshire Agency,” Yao said quietly, never breaking contact with the younger man’s eyes. “Our client is another government official who works in close contact with the target. In exchange for our services, they have offered to tell me the exact location of their headquarters in addition to our usual compensation prices. Do you understand now why I’ve agreed to take this request?”  
  
Hou Fai’s breath had become uneven as he strained to keep himself calm. The frantic beating of his heart thudded loudly in his ears as he carefully considered the information he had just been given. Despite the slowly building sense of dread, there was a faint spark of excitement.  
  
“…I understand.”  
  
“What?” Suong asked, looking around in disbelief. “What on earth are you two talking about?”  
  
“Suong, please listen to me,” Hou Fai pleaded. “You have to trust us on this; if not Yao, then at least trust me. We need to do this.”  
  
“If it will ease your fears,” Yao offered, taking a sheet from his desk drawer, “the client has also promised to keep our conditions confidential, should the senator’s replacement choose to make those records public upon taking office. I’ve already made him sign the agreement; he is very aware of what I’m capable of, should the contract be breeched.”  
  
“No! I refuse to take any part in this! Accept all the monetary bribes and meaningless information you like; I will not be responsible for the persecution of thousands of people! I am done with Zhu Sha. **_I quit_**!”  
  
Suong stood up angrily and turned to leave, however, Hou Fai quickly grabbed her wrist, his grip tight. She stared at his hand for a moment before attempting to pull away. The younger man looked up at her, his gold eyes glowing a faint orange in the office’s low light.  
  
“You can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hou Fai Lam_ – Macau  
>  _Suong Nguyen_ – Vietnam  
>  _Leon Kirkland_ – Hong Kong
> 
> \--
> 
>  **pandabaozi:** Hello! I've been in the Hetalia fandom for almost six years now, but this is the first time I've had enough guts to actually post some fanfiction. I'm having an amazing time co-writing this with Iso, and I hope you enjoy all the fun ideas we've come up with for this fic! I personally have been wanting to write a long multi-chaptered fic like this for awhile, and I'm super thankful for all of Iso's help~
> 
>  **Isobel:** Hi! I've been writing hetalia fanfics since 2012 i think, but this is the first time I get to contribute to the English fandom. I'm so glad I've got the chance of co-write this story with Jess,she's amazing and her ideas are so refreshing! also her help editing my terrible grammar is beyond words,I'm just so thankful, really, really thankful. Also, I'd like to assure you: This story is really something special.
> 
> **Thanks for reading! Your comments and feedback are highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

While walking down Hazelnut Street, one could easily spot Bliss, a very popular bakery that was considered a hidden gem among the locals. The place was simple, but no less charming; upon entering, customers would be welcomed by a pair of little bells hanging over the dark wooden door. Checkered tiles led to a quaint dining area dotted with small tables and an eternally smiling owner who always promised that every pastry was made with love.

The expertly lit counter fridge drew in customers with a strategically placed assortment of miniature tarts and other delicacies, so beautiful that no further decoration was needed. Beyond this, the coffee machine waited for use atop a wooden bar top, and a large basket of fresh, seasonal fruits could also be seen.

In the center of the bakery, there were a few tables and chairs set up for those who wanted to enjoy their breakfast (or lunch...perhaps even dinner) in a warm, friendly environment where the smell of baking bread and sweet fruit was always present. There, customers often enjoyed a nice cup of coffee or freshly squeezed orange juice along with a wide assortment of both sweet and savory pastries. The bakery prided itself in making each of their products daily by hand, using high quality ingredients to ensure a truly unique taste.

It was no wonder that so many decided to start their morning by devouring a spinach and ricotta roll while newcomers found themselves wandering in after being seduced by the smell of the lemon meringue tart pulled straight the oven.

It was also no wonder that Bliss was one of Leon's favorite places to eat.

“It’s great right?” the teen gloated, a large plate of pastries lying in front of him. “We seriously just got all of this food for eight dollars Al. _Eight_. _Dollars_.”

His companion for the day, a boyishly handsome blond by the name of Alfred, was already halfway through a raspberry danish. Leon winced as he attempted to answer his rhetorical question with a full mouth.

“Mmphphmmghhht!” the bespectacled teen said (er…spat) enthusiastically, completely oblivious to the other’s disturbed expression. Thankfully for Leon, he swallowed before continuing. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this place sooner! We’re supposed to be bros, bro! Whatever happened to blood being thicker than water?”

“Well, we’re both adopted, for one” Leon said dully, shielding his chocolate croissant from Alfred’s spray of chewed up food. “And for another, both blood and water are thinner than the eight sticks of butter that probably went into making this thing.”

“Sure, but calories don’t count on Saturdays bro.”

“For sure,” Leon beamed before taking a bite.

Both boys had stopped at Bliss on their way to the city zoo; Alfred needed to do research on North American raptors for his college biology class and Leon simply tagged along, claiming he had nothing better to do that day. In truth, it had been a few weeks since he’d seen Alfred due to a new semester starting at the university he attended, and Leon simply missed being in his company.

Just a little though.

Maybe.

“Dad’s been acting kinda weird since you started school again,” the younger teen said, adding a packet of sugar to his drink. “I caught him lecturing one of the fig trees in the piano room the other day; it’s like he misses having someone to yell at or something.”

“Seriously?” Alfred laughed, again spraying his younger brother with pastry crumbs. “I told you we needed to get him a cat.”

“Crumpet’s a cat,” Leon mused, referring to the very lazy Scottish Fold that had been living at their residence since before he could remember. “...Isn’t he?”

“I dunno man, he’s more like a lawn ornament at this point.”

“Lawn ornaments don’t pee in a box.”

“Of course not,” the blond scoffed. “They pee in the grass, like respectable pets!”

“...What were we talking about again?”

“No clue.”

Leon let out a breathy laugh before digging into his pastry once again.

“So anyways, I think this report is going to be a piece of cake...pun intended!” Alfred winked, pulling a thick slice of strawberry shortcake closer. “All I really have to do is take a ton of pictures at the zoo and check Mikipedia for the main part of the essay. Then I just scroll to the bottom of the Miki page and steal their resource links for my bibliography. Add in a couple flowery sentences, praise the professor’s taste in shoes, add a heartfelt thank you to the academy, and poof! Guaranteed B plus, maybe even an A minus. What d’you think?”

He waited expectantly for Leon’s usual sarcastic retort, however the dark haired teen seemed to be staring very intently at a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall over Alfred’s shoulder. The blond raised an eyebrow and turned around in his seat, wondering what had managed to pull the Leon’s attention away from his beloved pastries.

The television was currently set to the local news channel; a middle aged woman sporting a very unfortunate haircut served as the reporter for the segment’s topic. Large white letters reading ‘The Dangers of Gifted’ were plastered onto the bottom half of the screen, partnered with a picture that almost certainly came from an old 80s  comic book about radioactive zombie mutants. …Or was it mutant zombies? Whichever.

“We’d like to extend a preview of tonight’s investigative documentary to our morning viewers,” the newscaster began brightly, completely going against the sensitive, serious topic she was about to report. “The protections and permissions of the Gifted have dominated this year’s political debates, with candidates on both sides promising to maintain all rights currently possessed by the Gifted, and yet somehow still ensure the safety of all citizens.”

A photograph appeared over the woman’s shoulder, showing a crowd of shocked people gathered around a very expensive looking car encased in purple ice. It was hard to see, but there was clearly an arm hanging out from the driver’s side window, implying that some unfortunate soul had been trapped inside.

“An increasing number of Gifted causing havoc throughout the city has prompted heated discussions about public safety,” she continued. “There is a growing demand for the private registration list of Gifted to be made public, so that citizens will be able to defend themselves from attacks, such as the one featured, where an argument between a normal man and his Gifted partner ended in tragedy. Experts say that the vast range of unnatural, destructive abilities possessed by the Gifted makes it nearly impossible to predict or prepare for the damages they may cause, should they decide to turn on the city that has so readily welcomed and catered to their needs. One of the major front runners for this year’s election has even proposed a sort of tagging system for all members of the Gifted population, so other citizens may voluntarily avoid all contact or interaction, again, for their own safety.”

At that, several of the bakery’s patrons began to nod in agreement, much to Alfred’s annoyance. As he turned to complain about how stupid the report was, the blond noticed Leon’s eyes narrow ever-so-slightly.

There was a surprised scream as lightbulbs from an overhanging fixture suddenly short circuited and popped, showering the middle of the room with glass. The broadcast playing on the mounted TV became pixelated and warped before changing colors and emitting a high pitched beep and the occasional angry crackle.

Cries of fear and confusion began to buzz through the restaurant; a parent was comforting their wailing child as their spouse began earnestly telling anyone around that he knew this would happen eventually. One woman had even started accusing her poor breakfast date of being the culprit. Alfred swallowed the growing lump in his throat and looked towards Leon, who was still sipping his drink innocently while checking text messages. Amused golden eyes met blue before the former rolled in exasperation. The younger teen set down his half empty drink; in the time it took for him to complete the action, the television had abruptly returned to normal, though it was now on a strange channel about how to turn toilets into musical instruments.

An uncomfortable silence followed, so uncomfortable that even the previously cheeky Leon started to look a little nervous.

“...Well that’ll teach me to cheap out on the electrician!” the owner laughed heartily, clapping his hands and showering those around him with a coat of flour. “Guess I gotta go replace those bulbs though; sit tight! Aah, oops! Let me get a broom to sweep up all that glass first...”

Though most were skeptical at the man’s attempts to explain away what just happened, they eventually settled back down to finish their meals, though conversations were now almost certainly less lighthearted.

“ _Dude!_ ” Alfred hissed, lowering his voice and scooting towards Leon. “You can’t just do that kind of stuff in public!”

“I can if no one notices it’s me,” the other quietly grumbled, adding another sugar packet to his milk. “Besides, that ‘news report’ totally bugged; my appetite’s wrecked. I should complain and get a refund. Or a free doughnut. Or both.” His eyes widened at the thought. “...I should get them to pay me to eat a doughnut.”

“Fat chance; I mean, you’re still eating.”

“Yes, but with great difficultly,” Leon groaned dramatically, acting as if his fork was now 50 times heavier.

Alfred shook his head and looked around; a few patrons were still visibly disturbed, wondering if the sudden electrical issues were really due to faulty wiring or the presence of someone who was Gifted. As far as he knew, those born with a Gift were generally disliked and mistrusted; however, their local government had set up a system of laws that made their city, Lost Angeles (…yes, that was its name) one of the most ‘Gifted Friendly’ places to live. Alfred himself wasn’t born with the genetic mutation, however he knew full well that Leon was, and Arthur was dead set on keeping the teen’s condition a secret.

“Seriously man, if you ever pull something like that again, I’m telling Dad,” he warned. “And you’ll never be able to anywhere without him hovering over you or calling your cell every three minutes.”

“So what time does the zoo open?” Leon asked, completely ignoring the other’s threat. “I want to see pandas.”

“You know the zoo doesn’t have giant pandas, right?” Alfred blinked, hoping he wasn’t about to burst his younger brother’s bubble. “Just those little raccoon looking ones.”

“I accept pandas of all colors and sizes,” the other replied solemnly. “Which like, personally, I think should be a mindset adapted by everyone.”

The blond sighed, but checked his phone with a vague smirk. “We’ve got a half hour.”

“...There’s only another ten minutes worth of pastries though.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite Leon’s tendency to linger in front of shop windows to admire their displays, the pair was able to make it to the zoo just as it opened, allowing for a more leisurely browse without having to deal with screaming children and their equally loud parents. As the red panda exhibit opened at a later time than the rest of the zoo, Leon had agreed to visit the enclosure where predatory birds where housed first; they _were_ there for Alfred’s report after all.

From afar, the area looked like a large, domed cage filled with trees and jutting rock formations. A long, winding tunnel running through the center allowed guests to be fully surrounded by the dangerous animals, though Alfred was a little wary that there weren’t any ‘poop guards’ to protect them from inevitable droppings. After finding a semi sheltered area to sit, Alfred took a notebook from his bag and began jotting down notes from the zoo’s pamphlets while Leon wandered around taking pictures with his phone.

After almost an hour, Alfred was finally ready to explore the rest of the zoo. Near the African Savannah section, Leon had successfully convinced the blond to buy him some lemonade in a souvenir sipper; it was shaped like a pink elephant with a blue and white swirly straw coming from its trunk. They had also each bought balloons at some point; unfortunately, Leon’s popped when a very irate giraffe decided it didn’t like googly eyed crocodiles made of latex bobbing around its pen. Alfred had let his go shortly after, so his younger brother wouldn’t be too put out, but instantly regretted it when the balloon floated straight into a flock of wild geese flying back from the winter.

It was a traumatic event for all.

“Dude, I seriously didn’t know they could just catch fire like that,” Alfred said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“Well now everyone within a ten mile radius does,” Leon shrugged. “At least it smells like Christmas. So anyways,” he continued, suddenly getting a burst of energy. “We’re totally done taking pictures of birds for your report, right? Can we go see the pandas now? I checked Moogle and it says if you get there early enough you can like, feed them bananas and stuff.”

“That sounds like a liability,” the blond said doubtfully.

“Oh yeah, it’s totally a lawsuit waiting to happen, but!” He held up a finger. “It’s a bullet point on my bucket list, so we _have_ to do it.”

“Why do you have a bucket list? You’re like twelve.”

“I’m sixteen, and I like living life on the edge.”

“Dad had to drive you home from school the other day because you had a stomach ache,” Alfred reminded him.

“Because I lived life too hard on the edge,” Leon nodded.

“Yeah right,” the blond snickered, mussing up the shorter teen’s dark hair. “You probably just had liquid shits in the middle of class, righ- HEY, **_OW!_** ”

Alfred winced and shook the hand he placed on Leon’s head, trying to shake off the sting. No matter how many times he was painfully reminded that teasing someone who could manipulate electricity _probably_ wasn’t the best idea, Leon’s otherwise harmless appearance made it difficult to remember that his little brother’s mood swings could be quite...shocking.

“Are you thinking of bad puns right now?” Leon asked irritably, small, star-like sparks still hovering around his head. “You always make that weird duck face when you do.”

“What? N-No!”

“Then let’s go already before some kid hogs all the fruit!”

Upon turning, Leon collided with a fellow zoo patron, forcing the teen to perform an odd little dance to avoid planting his face into the cement. The person he had run into, a rather tall brunet with reddish eyes and fairly prominent canine teeth, reached out to steady him, apologizing profusely.

“Aah, geez, sorry! I’m really, _really_ sorry! I should’ve- Oh whoops,” he gave Leon a relieved smile when the small teen finally regained his bearings. “Eh heh...looks like we both need to be better about watching where we’re going, huh?”

“Um, _we_?” Leon repeated, raising a thick eyebrow. “Last I checked, _I_ was just turning around. _You_ -“

“Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere?” Alfred interrupted, stepping in front of his younger brother. “Like, your accent sounds really familiar. And your mouth too.”

“My mouth sounds familiar?” the stranger blinked. “Wha...? …Well…” His expression lit up. “Maybe you’ve seen me perform! Are you guys fans of mine?”

“Perform in what?” Leon asked, wondering if he’d somehow run into a no-name D-List actor. “Are you like a movie extra or something? Stunt double? Radio host? Circus clown? Fashion challenged dancing hobo?”

“I’m a street performer!” the brunet smirked, pretending to tip an invisible hat over his eye; Leon supposed it was much more impressive in his head.

“Oh. So the last two then,” he said, looking unimpressed.

“You can call me Vlad the Magnificent!” the stranger said proudly, striking a pose that looked like it was ripped right out of a boyband poster. “I’m a level 46 Dark Mage and street magician extraordinaire! I’ve also been sorted into Hufflepuff!”

A heavy silence followed, both brothers staring at the strange new arrival with a potent mixture of amusement (in Alfred’s case) and confusion (in Leon’s). The smaller of the two took a few steps to the right and casually hid behind his taller sibling, firmly convinced that Alfred would be more than happy to give up his life for him if the guy in front of them was some sort of serial killer. His meat barrier decided otherwise and bounded forward, leaving Leon open to all sorts of deadly stabbing motions.

So rude.

“Oh hey! Now I remember where I’ve seen you; we’re in the same Sociology class!” Alfred laughed. “...But I thought your name was like, Violet or something?”

Leon failed to hide a Cheshire Cat-like grin as the brunet sputtered briefly before turning a faint shade of pink.

“I-It’s Viorel, actually,” he corrected, looking a bit deflated. “Erm. Vlad’s just my stage name. Or it would be if I performed on a stage. You’re...Alphonse or something, right?”

“Nope! Name’s Alfred. But you can call me Al, most people do.” The blond pulled Leon closer and held him in a loose headlock. “And this here’s my baby brother Leon!”

“Hm? Are you two really related?” Viorel asked, possibly feeling the need to address the proverbial elephant in the equally proverbial room. “That’s...”

“We’re not-“ Leon began, before getting cut off by an extremely enthusiastic Romanian.

“ ** _GREAT!_** I love seeing brothers just hanging out like BFFs,” he gushed, snapping a photo; Alfred was blinking and Leon looked like he was about to sneeze. “I’ve got a little brother back home and we don’t look all that much alike either, so you guys don’t need to explain a thing!”

“Oh...well, if you insist,” the shortest of the trio smiled awkwardly, giving Alfred an expression that very clearly read, ‘Can we please ditch this turbo nerd and go look at the pandas now?’

Unfortunately for him, his brother needed glasses.

“Wanna come with us to see the big cats Viorel?” Alfred asked, unaware that Leon was now mentally calling him every dirty word he knew. “Three’s company, right?”

“No Al, three’s a _crowd_ ,” the smaller teen said through gritted teeth.

“I’d love to!” Viorel agreed. “The next area’s where the lions are, right? Those guys are so cool! We don’t have huge zoos like this one back home, so I’ve been taking a ton of pictures to show everyone.”

“Uh huh! Lions, tigers, and leopards and stuff,” Alfred nodded. “Our dad loves lions; that’s how Leon got his name.”

“So then you must like them too, right little Leon~?”

“...They’re okay, I guess,” the small teen muttered, looking away and puffing his cheeks out slightly. He just wanted to see the red pandas. Why was the world so cruel?

\--

Leon’s mood didn’t improve much as the day dragged on; not even seeing a tiger tearing into a chunk of unidentified meat could stir his interest. Alfred didn’t pay him too much mind as he knew his brother tended to get more than a little pouty when things didn’t go his way. Luckily, Viorel’s (very loud) amazement while visiting the exhibits and attractions was enough to overpower Leon’s snide remarks. After circling the big cat enclosure once, they did it twice again, just to make sure they hadn’t missed out on any animals that may have been hiding or sleeping. Leon’s impatience was palpable.

After Viorel was satisfied with his documentation of the zoo’s felines, he all but begged to visit the reptile house next, proudly announcing that they were his favorite animals, after bats. Alfred was hesitant to agree; even he could see that Leon was either about to scream or cry (possibly both). However, he decided to let the newcomer have his way in the end – after all, it was his first time coming to this zoo.

“Hang in there bro,” he said quietly, moving to pat Leon’s head; he stopped short when the other shot him a threatening look.

The windowless building that housed the zoo’s reptiles was simply massive. The interior was lit exclusively by artificial light, adding to the exhibit’s somewhat unsettling and sterile atmosphere. There was a large 360 degree viewing area at the building’s center for what were labeled ‘Rainforest Friends,’ but there was also a hallway at least a mile long that held tanks of different sizes and shapes, each of them holding a different reptile. Alfred noticed that the hallway they started at only featured snakes; according to his map, there were two more hallways to go: one for desert reptiles, the other for amphibians.

“Aren’t they cute?” Viorel gushed, pressing his nose against the glass.

“No,” Leon said without hesitation, standing as far away from the tanks as possible. Not only had this detour taken much longer than expected, but now he had to endure sharing the same air as dozens of screeching children on a field trip. He was doubtful Alfred would ever get around to seeing the red pandas with him, so Leon had already arranged a pick up time with their father.

Being disappointed was exhausting.

“Reptiles are pretty cool,” Alfred agreed, tracing his finger on the glass, hoping the coiled snake would try to follow. “I could never own one though.”

“Why not?”

“My roommate keeps rats,” he chuckled.

“And…?” Viorel blinked, not quite seeing the problem.

“...Snakes eat rats dude.”

“Not all of them,” the brunet said, shaking his head. “Just get a cute little corn snake!”

“...Uh, yeah! I’ll definitely consider it,” Alfred lied.

Viorel walked past each tank carefully, taking his time looking around each one to try and find whatever creature was inside. He was having such a good time; even Leon’s standoffish attitude was a refreshing change of pace. With a happy sigh, Viorel continued down the line until he was hindered by a sudden obstacle.

Halfway down the right side of the hall, a large tank had been roped off. Shards of glass lay scattered on the floor directly in front of the broken enclosure, an ‘Out of Order’ sign taped sloppily above it. Viorel frowned a bit, hoping that whatever had originally been inside was safe in the back and not running loose around the zoo; someone may step on it, after all.

As he walked around the roped off section, a squealing grade schooler trying to escape his grubby handed classmate ran directly into his back, effectively pushing the tall Romanian hands first into the broken glass with a short yelp.

And of course, the kid barely noticed.

“Whoa! You okay dude?” Alfred asked, jogging over to check on him; Leon seemed to have wandered off somewhere. “That was a pretty huge fall!”

Viorel winced as he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position; small pieces of glass were clearly wedged into the base of his right palm, some quite deep. Despite this, he forced a toothy smile.

“I’m fine! Nothing some antibacterial and a few Band-Aids won’t fix, anyway.”

He pulled the largest chunk from himself after taking a moment to steel his nerve; the gash it left looked quite serious, but he convinced himself it could wait. A few more concerned onlookers came to make sure he was okay, some even offering their handkerchiefs and scarves to wrap his hand with. At first he had declined, not wanting to take such personal items; however, the wound was now starting to sting and Viorel figured it would be foolish to leave it so exposed. With a warm ‘thank you,’ he reached for the nearest piece of cloth.

Suddenly, the woman offering it recoiled, her eyes wide. Viorel froze and looked behind him, unsure if there was still something in the broken tank that he had possibly missed. When he looked back to the crowd, he found that the woman was now staring unblinkingly at his palm. Expressions of both fear and disgust began to slowly spread onto more faces, leaving Viorel utterly confused.

“ ** _Look at his hand!_** ”

Mildly relieved that he now at least knew where to look, the Romanian withdrew his hand, inspecting it closely.

A glob of spilt blood was writhing and changing shape rapidly, as if it had a mind of its own. In a span of ten seconds, it had lengthened into a crimson baton, squished into a misshapen sphere, and finally settled on looking like a spiked ball resting eerily in Viorel’s palm. It was almost beautiful, though undeniably grotesque.

Alfred had ducked under the rope and joined him in the ‘out of order’ area, eyebrows nearly rising into his hairline at the unusual sight.

“...You’re Gifted?” the blond asked, his mouth slightly agape.

“Well Yeah,” Viorel nodded, not really sure why this seemed to be such a serious issue. “Does it matter? I registered with the city and everything, like I was supposed to, so I’m completely in the clear.”

“Oh God, another one,” someone in the crowed groaned, earning several mumbles of agreement.

“They keep coming here in droves,” another whined. “Like ants to a picnic.”

“Well, with the way our city seems to lay out the red carpet for ‘em, who can be surprised?” a third scoffed.

“Guys, lay off alright?” Alfred argued, stepping forward. “You were worried about him five minutes ago and now that you know he’s got a condition you’ve started treating him like crap. What gives?”

Viorel looked around nervously as the crowd inched closer, almost completely backing him against the broken tank. Alfred continued to stand in front of him, tall and unmoving, calmly dismissing every insult and accusation that was thrown.

Though, he looked about ready to punch someone in the mouth.

“Anyone who sympathizes with monsters may as well be a monster themselves,” a middle-aged man snarled, shielding his two kids. “You disgust me.”

“Fine, sure, then I’m a monster too,” the Alfred shrugged. “Now what? Do I need to attend a class or something?”

“People like you are the reason the city’s crawling with these freaks,” the other man argued, getting so close that he and Alfred were almost nose to nose. “Ever since those know-nothings up top passed all those laws protecting them, this place has gone to shit.”

“Well then I guess you’ll be moving out soon, right? Alfred smiled. “Good riddance.”

“Fat chance; there’s more of us then there are of them.”

“Yeah okay, I’d love to see you try and take out that guy who just turned his blood into giant fucking needles.”

“Well I was about to until you got in my way.”

“Dude, if you can’t even punch out a normie, how the hell are you going to take on the Gifted?”

“Who says I couldn’t take your sorry ass out, four-eyes?”

“Hey guy, the 90s called, they want their preschool insults back,” the blond snorted.

Angry popping followed by what sounded like a small explosion interrupted the follically challenged gentleman before he could respond. With Alfred’s prompting, Viorel took a few shaky steps away from the glass tank and slowly eased his way out of the angry ring of zoo patrons. The crowd buzzed like summer mosquitos, everyone looking around for the source of the noise; seconds later, there was a loud gasp and several screams.

Crackling thorns of blue-white electricity raced along the walls, fraying into multiple parts and simultaneously causing every light in the area, including those in the tanks, to swell and burst. Without any source of outside light, the room was now coated in darkness, the roar of panicked shrieks and cries almost deafening. Viorel blinked several times in an attempt to regain at least some semblance of sight; after staggering against the faux stone wall, he felt an unseen hand closing around his wrist.  

“Move your arse _now_ ,” Leon hissed, grabbing Viorel’s arm and rushing him down the darkened hallway.

The brunet hadn’t completely wrapped his mind around the situation, yet ran alongside him, managing to stifle his apologies whenever they ran into someone. Why had everyone suddenly turned so hostile? Wasn’t this city supposed to be friendly towards the Gifted? Furthermore...

“Leon, did you do this?” Viorel asked breathlessly, trying to find the teen’s face into the darkness. “Are you-?”

“Yep,” came the short response.

The blackness seemed to stretch on forever, yet Leon always seemed to know exactly where to turn, as if he’d planned the escape in advance. Viorel’s breathing soon turned into labored wheezing, but he didn’t dare ask to stop. Just as he started to feel like his legs were about to burn off, the building’s neon green exit sign finally came into view. Without missing a step, Leon threw on his hood and rammed his shoulder into the door, taking a sharp left and heading towards the parking lot.

Though the zoo was now decently populated, the crowd seemed to part as they pushed their way past. Viorel caught snippets of disapproving grumbles, muffled gasps, and the occasional scream, but the adrenaline rushing through him made it hard to care. He glanced towards Leon and was surprised to see that the teen had even managed to snag another lemonade sipper.

Well, he supposed he couldn’t blame him for being thirsty.

When they reached the parking lot, Leon ducked behind a covered bus stop and took a moment to catch his breath for the first time since they had started running. His normally pale face was slightly flushed and Viorel could make out thin lines of sweat tracing down his cheek. Viorel jumped a bit when Leon offered him a long strip of dark cloth to wrap his hand with; upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a piece of the teen’s inner shirt. After a few minutes, Leon stood up and scanned the neat rows of parked cars before spotting one that looked terribly out of place. Among the sea of mini vans and economical compacts was a pristine, black luxury car that seemed to exude its own pretentious aura. Leon tugged on Viorel’s sleeve and nodded towards the vehicle before casually walking towards it, quietly hoping that no one had bothered to follow them.

“In you go,” he half sang, throwing open the back door.

“ _Oy!_ Be gentle with that!” Arthur scolded from the driver’s seat, “I’ve only just finished getting it detailed!”

“Professor Kirkland?” Viorel squeaked, sliding into the back. “What’re you doing here?”

“Leon sent me a text saying he needed a ride back home about an hour ago,” the blond answered. “...Why? What are _you_ doing here? Oh! Aren’t you one of the students in my afternoon class? With the little magic show?”

“Y-Yeah…” Viorel blushed.

The passenger’s door opened shortly after and Leon all but fell inside, sinking into his seat. He was definitely going to need a long nap after this.

“Hey dad,” Leon waved, taking off his hood. “How’s it going?”

“Is it safe to assume you two are going to explain what the bloody hell’s going on when we get home?” Arthur sighed, already inserting his key into the ignition; he kept his eyes glued to the rearview mirror for any sign of Alfred.

“Probably not.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The Evergreen Psychiatric hospital was a prestigious institution where patients diagnosed with severe mental disorders were cared for and treated while undergoing psychosocial rehabilitation. There were several recreational areas available, including a large garden and dining room that was often filled with soothing music. The hospitalization area was in the northern part of the complex, divided into different sections.

The western wing of said area had always been considered to be the most dangerous due to the history of the patients being treated there. Some had claimed to have psychiatric disorders while being tried for committing intricate murders, or carrying out calculated mass shootings. There was even a man who had told his jury he killed the man upstairs simply because they were being too noisy.

There were some sad stories too; people who simply couldn't remember _why_ they had committed such horrendous crimes, for example.

The head nurse of the western wing was a thin man in his mid-twenties with pale skin, light blond hair, and taciturn blue eyes. It was near the end of his somewhat lonely shift; he busied himself by filling out the last of his reports before walking to the locker room and changing from the crisp white uniform into his more casual street clothes.

It was then that his phone vibrated, signaling an incoming call.

He sighed.

"I've been trying to reach you for over an hour," a cold, raspy voice sounded.

"I was at work you know...fulfilling my obligated duties and such..."

The other man scoffed. "Don't try and tell me you don't have your phone on you while you work, liar."

There was an awkward silence, the blonde's thoughts snarling, ' _What the hell do you know about me!?_ ' Then, the man on the other end of the phone spoke again.

"...You know the position you're in, right?"

"I do, and believe me, I don't need you to constantly rub it in my face," he sighed again, rolling his eyes.

"You seem to keep forgetting the fact that you owe me. I've noticed that you've been missing quite a bit of work..."

"With all due respect," he hissed, "my being in this hospital is a major part of me paying that debt."

"That was only one part of our agreement. Do you even fully realize the situation your brother is in?"

"He was _never_ part of the deal," the blond said coldly.

"Please, as if anything you could say would sway my mind. Just do. Your. _Job_."

The following silence had taken on a more a sinister atmosphere.

"Wait for my instructions. Soon there'll be an important task for you to take care of. And you better do as I say," the sneer in the man's voice was obvious. “After all, this _may_ be the assignment that settles your debt once and for all."

The blonde's eyes widened as his grip on the phone tightened. 

A cold laugh sounded from the phone "You finally like what you hearing, huh?"

And with that, the line went dead.

\--

With the call still echoing in his mind, the head nurse exited the hospital and started down the street.

His life had taken a turn for the worse after an unfortunate chain of events that began with his father's grave illness. For a long while, the thought of he and his little brother losing their father haunted him. He spent sleepless nights by his father's bedside in the hospital, stomach aching with hunger because he was always too tired to eat. There was a suffocating feeling of nothing but fear, and countless tears were shed in hopeless despair.

Suddenly, like a light in the darkness, someone had appeared before him, promising he could save them.

"But I may need your help later on," the man had said.

Years later, he would realize that the light came not from Heaven, but from Hell. He had fallen into a rat's trap, led there by a false angel who knew about his Gift and wanted to abuse it for their own needs. He had accepted the stranger's help to save his father, and now, in exchange, he had work behind the scenes and conceal the man’s deadly, dirty work, serving him from the shadows like a chained dog.

All he wanted was to save his father's life, to protect his brother and shield them both from the madness his life had become.

But said little brother was always too nosy for his own good.

Though, he supposed his sibling's involvement was a good thing; it served as even more motivation for him to keep fighting. He needed to protect his family. It was unconventional, but a family still: his father, younger brother, and a dear childhood friend that had stayed with him through the darkest of times. Now that the promise of his freedom was finally within reach, he would be a fool to even think about giving up now.

The blonde's thin, pale lips curved into a faint smile. As soon as the debt was paid, he would abandon everything and everyone he knew and start a new life with his loved ones, free from his chains.

The smile lingered as he got on the bus.

Hazelnut Street wasn't very far; just one stop was enough to take him to his destination. As soon as he had gotten off the bus, the dark wooden door of Bliss greeted him.

At last, he could relax.

A smiling man in his late twenties with bright, shining eyes and hair the color of wheat reached for him, leaving a white flour handprint on his jacket.

"Welcome home Lukas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Viorel Nikolae Dalca_ – Romania  
>  _Lukas Bondevik_ – Norway  
>  _Mikkel Andersen_ – Denmark
> 
> \--
> 
> **pandabaozi:** So Hong Kong's literally a Pikachu.
> 
> **Isobel:** DUN DUN Enter Norway!
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks so much for the support we've received for the first chapter! Both of us read every piece of feedback we get, it's always really exciting~**


End file.
